Wedge Antilles
Wedge Antilles var en legendarisk Corelliansk X-wing pilot, efterretningsagent, og general der kæmpede for Oprørsalliancen og Den Nye Republik fra de tidligste dage i Den Galaktiske Borgerkrig til Yuuzhan Vong Krigen og videre. Mens Luke Skywalker var det sidste håb for Jedierne og Han Solo var en naturlig leder, gik Wedge ind i den galaktiske historie som en "arbejder-klasse helt." Antilles var en del af starfighter styrken i mere end tre årtier, stillede sig ofte op imod utrolige odds, og var blandt de få overlevende i slagene om Yavin, Hoth, og Endor. Han var også den eneste pilot der kæmpede mod begge Dødsstjerner og overlevede. Biografi Tidligt liv Wedge's tidlige liv var opdelt mellem hans skolegang på Corellia og hans arbejde på Gus Treta rumstationen med hans ældre søster Syal, hvor hans forældre, Jagged og Zena, styrede et brændstofsdepot. Syal stak af da Wedge var syv, og han hørte intet fra hende i mange år. Wedge brugte halvdelen af hvert år i sin ungdom på en landbrugskole på Corellia og brugte den anden halvdel på rumstationen, hvor han lærte at styre og reparere skibe. Da han var ung ville han gerne være arkitekt. X-wing: Isard's Revenge Da Wedge var sytten ødelagde piraten Loka Hask rumstationen ved at trække skibet væk mens brændstofslangerne stadig var forbundet til hans skib Buzzzer. Den resulterende brænd ville have dræbt alle ombord hvis ikke Wedge's forældre havde ofret dem selv for at redde rumstationen. Wedge blev knust og fløj ud i en Z-95 Headhunter han havde lånt fra smugleren Booster Terrik for at hævne sig. Wedge sporede piraterne til Jumus systemet og ødelagde Buzzzer. Det lykkedes for Hask at flygte.X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair Tidlige Borgerkrig Ved hjælp af forsikringspenge købte Wedge et fragtskib, og i de næste år fragtede han forsyninger for Terrik til Oprøret. Han sluttede sig til deres starfighter flåde da de søgte piloter. På en tidlig mission opdagede Antilles en testbase, hvor Imperiet testede nogle forbedringer til deres TIE fightere. Antilles's opdagelse fik oprørerne til at udsende en Y-wing Der ødelagde prototype flyene. Han var senere en af de fire piloter (sammen med Biggs Darklighter, Jek Porkins og Cesi Eirriss) der hjalp Kaptajn Nera Dantels med at levere R2 droids til Yavin IV.X-wing Rogue Squadron ½ Da de vendte tilbage til Yavin IV, var han med til angrebet på den første Dødsstjerne, hvor han fløj en X-wing i Red Squadron som Red To, sammen med Biggs og Luke Skywalker. Det var da piloterne fløj op mod dødsstjernen Antilles kom med sin udødelige replik, "Look at the size of that thing!" Wedge klarede sig godt i kampen og skød seks af Imperiets fly ned. Han fulgte efter Skywalker ind i renden, men blev nødt til at trække sig tilbage da TIE fighterene ødelagde han flys stabilisator. Han var en af de få piloter der overlevede slaget.Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope .]] Bagefter samlede han, sammen med Luke Skywalker, Rogue Squadron der var meget vigtig for oprørsalliancen i årene efter Slaget om Yavin. Efter få uger ledte Wedge, Wes Janson, og Tycho Celchu en mission til Kwenn Space Station. Han beskyttede basen på Yavin IV fra flere af Imperiets angreb og hjalp med evakueringen. Han var på Gobindi i nogle uger før han deltog i Rogue Squadrons missioner på Ralltiir og Tatooine. Wedge fløj også med Red Squadron og Kommandør Narra på flere tidspunkter, og var også med i kampene på Jabiim, Kalist VI, Per Lupelo og et angreb på Thila (hvor Wookieeen Chewbacca kom med som ufrivillig passager)Star Wars: Chewbacca 2. I slutningen af året var han en vigtig del af felttoget mod Moff Kohl Seerdon. Under dette felttog ved Slaget om Kile II, blev han fanget af Imperiet og sendt til fængselsplaneten Kessel, men han blev reddet af sine medpiloter i Rogue Squadron før han blev ført til fængselsfaciliteten.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron Wedge fløj en modificeret T-47 airspeeder med Rogue Squadron under Slaget om Hoth, og ødelagde en AT-AT. Senere i slaget fløj han sin X-wing og eskorterede en flygtende transporter.Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Som en del af Rogue Squadron var Antilles en vigtig årsag til Oprørernes sejre mellem Hoth og Endor, blandt andet det Første Slag om Bakura, det Andet Slag om Geonosis, Missionen på Destrillion og Slaget om Dubrillion, hvor han ødelagde en superlaser der skulle til at skyde på oprørsflåden. Antilles hjalp også med at infiltrere Fondor-skibsværfterne i en TIE Hunter for at ødelægge en delvist færdigbygget Super Star Destroyer under Slaget om Fondor (Borgerkrigen).Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike Han blev snart leder af Rogue Squadron da Luke Skywalker rejste for at fortsætte sin Jedi træning og deltog i Slaget om Gall og redningen af Princess Leia Organa fra Coruscant. I begge disse begivenheder lykkedes det for Wedge og The Rogues at flygte sammen med Millennium Falcon selvom de var stort i undertal.Shadows of the Empire (bog) Efter Prins Xizor's død, ødelagde Wedge og Rogue Squadron Super Star Destroyeren Vengeance i Airam Sektoren, og Wedge stjal skibet Tydirium fra Prefsbelt IV Flåde Akademiet. Wedge fløj som Rød Leder under Slaget om Endor, og ledte en af de fire starfighter grupper i Alliancens flåde. Da skjoldet omkring den anden Dødsstjerne blev deaktiveret fløj han ind i Dødsstjernen og fik (sammen med Lando Calrissian) æren for dens ødelæggelse. Dette gjorde at Wedge var den eneste pilot der overlevede begge Dødsstjerne angreb hvilket beviste hans evner som pilot. .]] Den Nye Republiks beskytter Næsten lige efter Slaget om Endor var Wedge på patrulje da en af imperiets meddelelsessonder ankom i systemet. Wedge kom ved et uheld til at starte dens selv-destruktionsmekanisme, men hoppede ud af sit skib og stoppede selv-destruktionen. Han døde næsten, men blev reddet af Luke Skywalker. Wedge fløj senere til Bakura hvor han kæmpede mod Ssi-Ruukerne. Han var en af de få der overlevede Imperiets forræderi under Slaget om Bakura.The Truce at Bakura En uge senere var han ved at rydde op over Endor, da Luke Skywalker rekrutterede ham, Wes Janson, Tycho Celchu og Ten Numb til en mission på Corellia. På missionen vandt de over Imperiets Storm Kommandoer leder af Imperiets General Weir, men Ten døde.X-wing: Rogue Leader Efter denne mission overgav Luke ledelsen af Rogue Squadron til Wedge, og gjorde Wedge til den nye "Rogue Leader." Hans første opgave var at genopbygge Rogue Squadron med et hold af frivillige. I årene efter Slaget om Endor var Wedge, sammen med Tycho Celchu, Wes Janson og Derek "Hobbie" Klivian kernen omkring hvilken Rogue Squadron blev formet. Kort tid efter Slaget om Bakura, kæmpede de imod invasionen fra Nagaierne og Toferne. I løbet af de næste år deltog Wedge og the Rogues i mange vigtige missioner for Den Nye Republik, selvom den vigtigste (der gik ud på at fange Imperiets Stor Visir Sate Pestage), ikke lykkedes. Det var kort tid efter denne mission Rogue Squadron blev midlertidigt opløst, og Wedge deltog i mange forskellige PR-begivenheder for Den Nye Republik. Men det viste sig snart at Den Nye Republik for at blive en galaktisk regering, var nødt til at indtage Coruscant. Derfor samlede Wedge Rogue Squadron igen i 6.5 ABY, og fandt mange nye rekrutter der ville blive ligeså berømte som han selv havde været under oprøret: Den tidligere CorSec officer—og senere Jedi Ridder—Corran Horn, Gand Findsmanen Ooryl Qrygg, og Gavin Darklighter, der ledte eskadrillen under Yuuzhan Vong Krigne. I de første missioner med den nye Rogue Squadron, ledte Wedge the Rogues mens de ødelagde en af Imperiets ''Lancer''-class fregatter, forsvarede dem selv mod et stormtrooper angreb på Talasea, og ødelagde Imperiets base på Vladet. Wedge valgte Tycho Celchu som sin næstkommanderende, på trods af General Horton Salm's protester om at Tycho var en forræder. I de følgende missioner ledte Wedge Rouge Squadron i et fejlslagent forsøg på at indtage Borleias, en vigtig forpost til deres angreb på Coruscant. De blev nødt til at flygte fordi forsvaret var stærkere end de havde regnet med, men Wedge og de andre vendte snart tilbage med en ny plan udtænkt af Corran Horn og indtog Borleias. I kampen blev Horn efterladt på Borleias, og Wedge planlagde at vende tilbage for at redde ham så snart flyene havde fået fyldt brændstof på. Men det viste sig at Horn stadig var i live og var kommet tilbage før the Rogues, takket være en redningsaktion af Tycho Celchu og Mirax Terrik. Sejrherren på Coruscant af Rogue Squadron.]] Efter Slaget om Borleias, var Den Nye Republik klar til at rykke ind mod Coruscant. Først ledte Wedge Republikkens forsøg på at befri medlemmer af Black Sun fra Kessel og sende dem til Coruscant for at skabe kaos på planeten og derved aflede Imperiet og Ysanne Isard. Wedge og de andre Rogues blev sendt på en mission til Coruscant for at find deres mål og lave sabotage for at gøre slaget lettere. Under dæknavnet Oberst Antar Roat udforskede Wedge og Pash Cracken hovedstaden i et stykke tid, og fik ordre til at deaktivere planetens skjold. Wedge havde, ukendt for næsten alle, planten Tycho Celchu på Coruscant som en backup i tilfælde af at noget skulle gå galt. Da spionen i Rogue Squadron—Erisi Dlarit, og Black Sun medlemmet Zekka Thyne afslørede et forsøg på at hacke en computer og deaktivere det nederste skjold, kom Tycho og reddede Wedge og de andre Rogues, sammen med nogel medlmmer af Alien Combine, fra den sikre død eller fangenskab. Men Wedge brækkede nogle ribben i kampene. Wedge ledte et hold der overtog en konstruktionsdroid som afledning mens the Rogues brugte et af de store spejle i kredsløb om planeten til at starte en stor tordenstorm der tog skjoldene ned. Wedge blev fremført som "Sejrherren på Coruscant," og holdt en tale ved begravelsen af Corran Horn, der tilsyneladende var død under mystiske omstændigheder. Det var på Coruscant Wedge mødte sin kommende kone, Iella Wessiri. Men på sit første forsøg på at invitere hende til middag, blev Wedge overasket over at se at hendes mand, Diric Wessiri, var vendt tilbage. Wedge blev gode venner med Diric, med Iella blev senere nødt til at skyde ham, noget der gav dem begge stor smerte. I de følgende uger hjalp Wedge med at neutralisere rumstationen ved Yag'Dhul, beskytte bacta convoy, studere Krytos virusen, og ledte en diplomatisk mission til Ryloth samtidig med at han forsøgte at bevise Tycho Celchu's uskyld i forræderi og mord. Wedge vidnede i sagen, men følte at han udsagn gjorde mere skade end godt. Da retssagen nærmede sig sin afslutning ødelagde Wedge en airspeeder der bar en bombe der var rette mod et bacta center i storbyen. Lige efter det flygtede Super Star Destroyeren Lusankya fra Coruscant til Thyferra, hvor Ysanne Isard overtog kontrollen. Wedge og de andre Rogues, inklusiv den nyligt tilbagevendte Corran Horn, opsagde deres stillinger for at kæmpe i den krig der blev kendt som Bacta Krigen. En god ting ved Isard's tilbagevendelse og Horns flugt var at Tycho Celchu blev renset til Wedge's store lettelse. Da Isard flygtede i Lusankya, flygtede den rigtige spion i Rogue Squadron, Erisi Dlarit, for at slutte sig til hende. Bacta Krigen og bagefter Antilles opererede fra Yag-prime stationen ved Yag'Dhul og ledte Rogue Squadron i et forbløffende felttog der resulterede i fangsten af en Imperial Star Destroyer og en Super Star Destroyer, faldet af Bacta Kartellet, og den tilsyneladende død af Ysanne Isard — alt sammen mens de handlede uafhængigt af Den Nye Republik og andre regeringer. Han blev hjulpet af Elscol Loro, Iella Wessiri, Booster Terrik, Talon Karrde, og Tal'dira's eskadrille af Chir'daki fightere. Efter Bacta Krigen vendte Wedge og de andre Rogues tilbage til Den Nye Republik.X-wing: The Bacta War Wedge oprettede Wraith Squadron efter Bacta Krigen i 7 ABY, og ledte dem under Den Nye Republiks felttog mod Krigsherre Zsinj.X-wing: Wraith Squadron Under dette felttog kæmpede Wedge og the Wraiths mod Zsinj's Project Minefield og Project Funeral, og Wes Janson's endeløse strøm af jokes og pranks. Wedge viste sig ikke kun at være en dygtig kommandør, men også en forstående en, og brød en masse regler for at forhøje moralen på krydseren Mon Remonda. Han vendte tilbage til Rogue Squadron kort efter Zsinj's fald og ledte dem under Thrawn felttoget. Efter Thrawn angreb Bpfassh var Wedge en del af Den Nye Republiks delegation der blev udsendt for at reparere skaderne. Da Noghrierne forsøgte at fange Prinsesse Leia, hjalp Wedge med at holde dem tilbage. Wedge havde travlt under Thrawn's angreb, og kæmpede i sin X-wing i Slaget om Sluis Van og [[Slaget om Katana-flåden|Slaget om Katana flåden]]Dark Force Rising. Wedge og Rogue Squadron fungerede også som eskorte for Leia Organa Solo og Millennium Falcon ved flere lejligheder. Wedge deltog også i Slaget om Bilbringi, hvor Thrawn blev besejret. Takket være hjælp fra Talon Karrde's kaptajn, Aves, kunne Wedge og the Rogues angribe Bilbringi skibsværfter og ødelægge en Golan II forsvars platform.The Last Command Kort tid efter enden på den konflikt, accepterede han sin forfremmelse til general, og kommanderede Star Destroyeren Emancipator under det Første Slag om Mon Calamari. '' under det Andet Slag om Phaeda]] I 11 ABY, efter Coruscant faldt til den genfødte Kejsers styrker, gjorde Antilles Rogue Squadron til en multi-fighter enhed. Antilles samlede en styrke af V-wing airspeeders, B-wings, og E-wings, med mere end 100 starfightere. Derfor valgte han at placere den på Lusankya. På den tid deltog han i det Første Slag om Mon Calamari og Andet Slag om Phaeda, selvom Lusankya (under Antilles's kommando) ikke sluttede sig til eskadrillen i kamp før den sidstnævnte. Senere opgav han flådekommandoen (men beholdte sin rang) og blev igen pilot og lejlighedsvis agent. Efter sejren over Imperiet styrker på Coruscant, spillede Wedge en stor rolle i genopbygningen af planeten.Jedi Search Senere det år, ledte Wedge en mission til Maw klyngen for at befri Wookiee-slaverne der. Han løb ind i mere end han kunne kæmpe mod da Admiral Daala i en Imperial star Destroyer og Tol Sivron i en prototype af Dødsstjernen kom tilbage til Maw. Han havde et kort forhold til Qwi Xux (en af designerne til den første Dødsstjerne) i den tid han var udpeget som hendes bodyguard''Dark Apprentice, men de gik senere fra hinanden.X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' Næste år ledte Wedge en mission der gik ud på at ødelægge Hutt supervåbnet Darksaber. Fra fregatten Yavaris ledte Wedge et stort angreb på våbner før det blev ødelag i en kollision med en asteroide.Darksaber (bog) I 13 ABY var han en diplomat da han, Tycho, Wes, og Hobbie blev udsendt som Den Nye Republiks officielle repræsentanter på planeten Adumar. På trods af at han havde en korrupt efterretningsleder og hundredvis af starfightere mod sig lykkedes det for Wedge at vinde Adumar til Den Nye Republik med sine egne metoder, der resulterede i foreningen af Adumar. Wedge mødte Iella Wessiri igen på Adumar, og friede til hende. Hun sagde ja, og de blev gift kort tid senere. Senere under Garm Bel Iblis's kommando, undersøge han og Corran Horn "Vengeance" organisationen på Bothawui under Caamas Dokument krisen i 19 ABY. Han ledte Rogue Squadron under Slaget om Yaga Minor der sluttede Den Galaktiske Borgerkrig.Vision of the Future Wedge gik på pension da borgerkrigen sluttede. Sammen med Iella fik han to døtre, Syal og Myri. Yuuzhan Vong Krigen .]] Da truslen fra Yuuzhan Vongerne blev klar for Den Nye Republik, gik Antilles tilbage til militæret. Med sin gamle rang som General ledte Antilles en af de tre flåder der beskyttede Coruscant. På det tidspunkt, gav Wedge og Iella Han og Leia lov til at tage Syal og Myri til Maw klyngen med Luke's og Mara's søn, Ben Skywalker, og de andre Jedi børn. Efter Coruscants fald flygtede Antilles og hans flåde til Pyria systemet hvor de tog Borleias tilbage fra Yuuzhan Vongerne. Efter han tog planeten etablerede Antilles sin base på "Blackmoon" og samlede flygtende dele af den splittede flåde fra Coruscant. Mens han gjorde klar til at forsvare sig mod Yuuzhan Vong modangreb, ankom nogle medlemmer fra Højesterådet i systemet. Under Senator Pwoe's ledelse beordrede rådet Antilles til at holde på Borleias længe nok til alle flygtningene fra Coruscant kunne slippe igennem. Antilles indså at et løst forsvar af planeten ikke kunne holde længe mod en fuld Yuuzhan Vong angrebsstyrke, og overtalte rådet til at give ham flere skibe, og fik Lusankya fra republikkens flåde. Med disse nye resurser kunne Wedge planlægge forsvaret af Borleias. Da Lusankya ankom for at forstærke General Antilles's position, kom den ud af hyperrummet i midten af Yuuzhan Vong flåden. Lusankya og Den Nye Republiks styrker besejrede Yuuzhan Vong flåden og kom ved et uheld til at vinde et slag Antilles havde planlagt at tabe. Under forberedelserne styrede Antilles dannelsen af Insidererne, en modstandsgruppe i Den Nye Republik der ville plante agenter på Vong planeterne og lave modstands celler mod Yuuzhan Vongerne og den inkompetente regering i Den Nye Republik. Senere under Slaget om Borleias brugte han Operation Starlancer til at få Vongernes styrker til at angribe før de var klar. Da det følgende slag var på sit højeste lykkedes det for Antilles på egen hånd at flygte i en efterladt X-wing, og ødelægge en hel eskadrille af koralskippere for at beskytte en transport selvom han ikke havde nogen astromech droid, en stor præstation af en aldrende pilot. Selvom hans egen flåde led store tab blev slaget set som sejr, fordi Yuuzhan Vongerne brugte måneder på at tage planeten tilbage, og derved gav de overlevende fra Coruscant til at samle sig igen. Antilles fortsatte med at lede dele af flåden gennem krigen, og deltog i Befrielsen af Coruscant, hvor han fløj en X-wing og forhindrede en modificeret coralskipper inficeret med Alpha Red virusen i at inficere Zonama Sekot. Konfederation-Galaktiske Alliance krigen Wedge gik på pension efter Vong krigen, og var ikke med i Swarm Krigen. Da der opstod en konflikt mellem den Galaktiske Alliance og hans hjemplanet Corellia, valgte Wedge at blive i sin pension for ikke at skulle vælge side. Men efter den Galaktiske Alliances Efterretningsagenter kom til hans hjem, arresterede ham, og førte ham til en fængselscelle Coruscant blev hans beslutning lettere.Betrayal Efter hans flugt blev han General i den Corellianske Forsvars Flåde, og blev koordinator mellem Krigsministeren i det Corellianske system og Fem Verdeners Premier Minister Aidel Saxan. Wedge blev ansvarlig for at planlægge et angreb på Tralus på en måde hvor han ikke dræbte for mange Corellianske civile. Sammen med Han Solo ledte han de Corellianske styrker under Salget om Tralus, hvor han kæmpede mod sin egen datter, Syal Antilles. Wedge stillede sig imod og fordømte mange af de farlige slag Thrackan Sal-Solo planlagde. Han blev udpeget som Admiral af de Corellianske Styrker dagen efter Sal-Solo's død og fik til opgave at besejre Blokaden af Corellia.Bloodlines Antilles blev også den Øverstkommanderende af Corellia's styrker, og var til stede i Kiris asteroide bæltet da Gejjen fik Soloerne til at arrangere en audiens med Droninge Moder Tenel Ka af Hapes.Tempest Under blokaden mødtes Wedge Antilles med Jacen Solo for at diskutere den politiske og militære situation. Wedge bad Jacen om mere tid til at få de Corellianske politikere til at falde til ro og finde en fredelig løsning, han fortalte også Solo at han havde mistet sin humoristiske sans i al balladen. Antilles gik senere på pension fra den Corellianske Forsvars Flåde og blev erstattet af den mere aggressive admiral Dur Geejjen. Corellianske agenter prøvede at myrde ham, men han slap væk med hjælp fra Mirax, Corran, Iella, og andre. Wedge, Corran, og hans familie var flyttet ind i en lille lejlighed i nærheden da Han, Leia, og Lando Calrissian kom og ledte efter ham. Deres tilstedeværelse tiltrak CorSecs opmærksomhed og gruppen flygtede i Pulsar Skate, et par X-wing fightere, og Lando's yacht Love Commander. Efter at have kæmpet mod en CorSec korvet, flygtede de til Errant Venture, hvor de planlagde hvad de skulle gøre for at undgå en krig.Exile Personlighed .]] Wedge Antilles var en lidenskabelig, humoristisk, pligtopfyldende mand der hellere ville flyve starfightere end noget andet. I mange år havde Wedge ikke andet liv end Oprørsalliancen, og prøvede at undgå forhold til andre mennesker, han gjorde også hvad han kunne for ikke at komme for tæt på sine piloter så han ikke ville blivet såret når de døde. Wedge bar på byrden over alle de venner han havde mistet gennem livet; på en måde var han ramt af "survivor's guilt." Men han havde dog en samling af nære venner, og Wedge nød at være sammen med dem og sørgede altid for det bedste til dem. Romancer I en stor del af sit liv tænkte Wedge ikke på at starte forhold til andre, eftersom han havde for travlt med at tjene Alliancen, og senere Den Nye Republik, selvom han blev forelsket i en pige der had Mala tidligt i sit liv. Efter Slaget om Endor havde han en kort romance med Reina Faleur. Hans første seriøse, lange forhold var med Iella Wessiri, som han mødte under en mission på Coruscant, efter hendes mands død. Wedge fortsatte med at se hende under felttoget mod Zsinj, men de voksede længere og længere væk fra hinanden. Senere, da han skulle befri fangerne i Maw Installationen, mødte Wedge Omwati forskeren Qwi Xux som han skulle beskytte. Wedge var i begyndelsen en bodyguard for Qwi, men efterhånden blev de begge to tiltrukket af hinanden. Wedge kunne lide at skrive digte om Qwi, specielt om hendes hår. Men både Qwi og Wedge indså at de ikke kom nogen vegne med deres forhold og gik fra hinanden. Under sin diplomatiske mission på Adumar, mødte Wedge Iella Wessiri igen. Han fandt ud af at hun prøvede at undgå ham og besluttede ikke at gå væk fra hende før hun tvang ham til det eller han selv ville gå. Kort tid efter friede han til hende og hun sagde ja. De blev gift kort tid efter missionen på Adumar. Bag scenerne Skuespiller " skuespilleren Colin Higgins.]] Denis Lawson spillede Wedge i alle tre film, med undtagelse af en scene i A New Hope. Under forberedelserne til slaget på Yavin IV, taler Luke kort med en person der sidder ved siden af ham og siger at det er umuligt at ramme noget så småt som udluftnings kanalen på Dødsstjernen. I manuskriptet til filmen og bogen bliver denne karakter identificeret som Wedge. Men pga. hans skeptiske attitude og det at han ikke blev spillet af Denis Lawson i denne scene mener mange, at has blot var en af de andre ukendt oprørs piloter. Denne karakter bliver tit kaldt for "Falske Wedge." Det at Lawson ikke spillede Wedge i den scene starte diskussioner blandt fans der ville vide hvem det så var. Til sidst havde de fundet ud af at det enten var: Jack Klaff (der spillede John D) eller Colin Higgins. De fleste af disse troede at Klaff var "Falske Wedge". Men i 2005 bekræftede Pablo Hidalgo at Colin Higgins var skuespilleren de ledte efter.http://blogs.starwars.com/pablog/37 Jagten på den Falske Wedge Wedge stemme blev lavet af Don Scardino i The Empire Strikes Back radiospillet og af Jon Matthews i Return of the Jedi radiospillet. Lawson lagde selv stemme til Wedge i Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader. Denis Lawson's fornavn blev stavet forket som "Dennis" i rulleteksterne til Episode IV og V. Det blev stavet rigtigt i Episode VI. Denis Lawson er onkel til Ewan McGregor, der spillede Obi-Wan Kenobi i episode I-III. Kontinuitet Fans forklarer hans popularitet ved at beskrive ham som en 'survivor': han er den eneste mindre karakter der overlever alle tre film uden hjælp fra 'skæbnen' (fx. held, Kraften eller blot "karakter skjoldet") der får hovedpersonerne til at overleve de mest livsfarlige situationer og færden på dødens kant. Han er også den eneste kendte pilot der har overlevet angrebene på begge Dødsstjernerne (Keyan Farlander, Y-wing piloten set i A New Hope, var ikke med i angrebet på den anden Dødsstjerne). Han har også givet navn til et udtryk for den slags karakterer udenfor Star Wars: en Wedge-type karakter er en mindre karakter med en lille baggrundshistorie, der ikke desto mindre overlever mange dødelige situation. Det modsatte af en Wedge-karakter er en redshirt, en reference til de folk Star Trek der har en rød trøje på og hvis eneste formål er at dø kort tid efter at blive introduceret. Optrædener *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' and novelization *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' bog *''Shadows of the Empire'' tegneserie *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (novel)'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Lucky'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' }} Kilder * *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' **''Dagobah Limited'' *''Handbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''"Wraith Squadron"'' - Star Wars Gamer 9 * Referencer Se også *Antilles familien Links * * }} *''"Wedge Antilles FAQ 3.0.", Part 5 – The Briefing Room Wedge. Fra alt.fan.wedge Kategori:Oprørs piloter Kategori:Nye Republiks piloter Kategori:Officerer i Den Nye Republik Kategori:Officerer i Den Galaktiske Alliance Kategori:Corellianske officerer Kategori:Corellianere